What You Never See Behind Closed Doors
by RayRae
Summary: What happens when Austria and Hungary have a child without the rest of the world knowing? What happens when the child grows up and deals with the fact that she is a secret to the world? Read to find out. POVs will switch sometimes.
1. Prologue

_Hello. You do not know me, so now I am guessing it is the time for introductions. I am known by two names. When out in public or with other countries, I am known as Miss Rebecca Guten, trombone prodigy of Master Roderich Edelstein. However, within the walls of the house, I am known by my real name, Vienna Rebecca Edelstein, daughter of Austria and Hungary._

_You may be thinking, "How can this be? They really had a child?!"_

_The answer to this is yes, but illegitimately. You see, my parents had me before they were married, so this says that I was an illegitimate child, or so the law says. My father is ashamed of me; I know it. If he was not, then he would gladly say that yes, the great city-state of Vienna is really the daughter of he and Hungary, but of course he does not. Is it because of a reputation he tries to keep as a country? Is he ashamed of the fact that I even exist?_

_I think so._

_Of course, Mother tries to keep things positive. She always tells me that it is for the best that I am kept a secret from the rest of the world, but I know that like me, she wishes not to keep me a secret too. I love my mother. She is a sweet woman who understands how I feel about being kept a secret._

_Something my dad would never know of._

_Enough of the introductions, I think it is time for us to go into what happens when you a secret has been kept long enough._


	2. Normal Mornings

**Chapter 1: Normal Mornings**

My story begins like most stories do, with a normal morning at home. I wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, and then go into the piano room to practice my music with Father. He normally plays his piano while I play my trombone. We always start with warming up and tuning, followed by chorales, and finally duet pieces. As you probably noticed, I called him Father rather than something simple such as Dad. This is because he prefers to be called Father, saying that Dad is a stupid American way of saying Father, and that I was too proper of a lady to be saying such slang (although I never knew proper ladies played trombone, rode horses, and learned military fighting.)

Anyway, the morning was a basic, normal morning in the Edelstein household. I was working on a solo for a piece my father wrote while he was busy playing some random tune. I couldn't help but keep looking over at him as he played, with resentment. Of course, this resentment was not over his playing (I know he is an amazing musician.) The resentment was over what my mother and I call The Secret, which is me being kept secret. I really do hate it. I hate that my father cannot just go out and say, "Hey there world! I forgot to mention, I have a daughter. Isn't that great?"

Well, not literally like that, but you get the point.

I feel like my father tries to keep me locked inside of our house so no one would know. I guess it is sort like either not letting the cat of the bag or opening the closet to find skeletons (or just me hanging out in a closet. Kidding!) Either way, it sucks. My mother tries to make me think positive about it.

"Your father does this for your safety. If people find out about you, they may want to fight for you."

Thanks Mother, but like anyone would want me. Some hate my father, so they would definitely hate me. I look a lot like him. I have his dark brown hair, his pale complexion, his slim body type, a lot of his facial structure, and his musical ability. Heck, I even have the same freaking mole on the left side of my freaking mouth! I only have my mother's long hair, short stature, green eyes, and tomboy nature. Yeah, it would be easy to notice that I am Austria's daughter.

Yet no one has. I can blame the fact that my father claims it is by coincidence that we look alike.

Sorry, I just went off on a different subject again. Anyway, back to where I was. I was thinking about The Secret while playing, which often causes me to mess up on something that my father would be able to catch. He did catch something, for he stopped playing and looked at me.

"Vienna, what key are you in for that solo?"

"Key of E flat, Father."

"What flats are in it?"

"B flat, A flat, and E flat."

"You played one of those flats as a sharp."

"The A flat, I know. I am sorry Father. It was a mistake. It will not happen again."

From the look on his face, I knew he could notice my monotone. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter, Father."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, not wanting him to instigate any further. I almost sighed in relief when he nodded and turned back to his piano. For the next half hour, we played without speaking to one another. The thought of The Secret returned to me while playing to the point where all three flats were becoming naturals. Father stopped again.

"You lied to me, Vienna. Something is bothering you."

I put my trombone down on the floor and stood up. "I will admit it, there is something on my mind, but it is a female matter. May I leave so I can talk to Mother about it?"

He nodded without any argument. I thanked him and left, smiling as I left. I love being a female; it gives me excuses to leave.


	3. Sweeping Conversations

POV- Hungary

I was sweeping the hallway nearest to Austria's bedroom when I heard the clopping sound of boots on marble. Without even looking up, I knew it was Vienna. No one else wore riding boots in the house. I then looked up to seeing her take off her green riding coat, pick up a broom, and sweep with me. We swept in silence for only a few moments before I decided to speak.

"How is that solo coming along?"

"Fine, thank you. I think it is nearly ready for performing."

"Good. Your father has been looking forward to playing Rose Garden with you."

"Don't remind me."

I could tell from that sentence that something was bothering her. I stopped sweeping.

"What is going on? You sound like something is on your mind, and your father never lets you out of practice early unless there is a specific reason."

"I told him I had an important female matter."

"Eventually, he will find out you use that as an excuse."

She also stopped sweeping, put one hand on her hip, and looked at me. "Mother, he spends more time with his head in his music than on me. I really doubt he would be smart enough to figure out that I use that as an excuse. However, I have to admit, he is a brilliant person when it comes to music. When it comes to people though, he really does suck."

I sighed, figuring out where this was going. "You were thinking about The Secret today, weren't you?"

She sighed. "Is it that noticeable?"

I smiled. "Sweetheart, unlike your father, I do pay attention to people, and I know how you act when you think about it."

She couldn't help but smile. "I admit it, yes. I was thinking about The Secret." She went back to sweeping. "It's hard not to."

I went back to sweeping too. "I know it is, baby girl."

"I just don't understand. Why would Father want to keep me hidden? What have I done to deserve being under wraps?"

"You have done nothing. He just…"

"Doesn't want his reputation stained by me."

"Vienna, you know that is not true. He loves you, and you know that."

"Psh, whatever. I'd like to see him actually admit that."

"You'd like to see me admit what?"

Vienna and I stopped sweeping suddenly and looked to see Roderich looking at us with curiosity in his eyes.

POV- Austria

I crossed my arms over my chest as I looked from Vienna to Elizabeta. "Would someone care to explain what they would like to see me admit?" I asked simply.

Vienna looked away from me with a defiant look to her body language. I then looked to Hungary. "Um, we'd like to see you admit that you, um…uh…work really hard on your music. Yes! Work really hard on your music! You make it look way too easy." She gave me a genuine smile.

I had to admit. I was pleased by what she said, even though I knew it was a lie. I looked over to get a response from Vienna, but I saw she had taken her coat and ran down the hall, away from us. I looked at Hungary.

"Elizaveta, I am flattered by what you said, but it would have flattered me more if it was not covering up something."

The smile faded from her face. She could not hide things from me, and she knew it. "I'd much rather not tell you, Roderich. This would be something between you and Vienna. Maybe at supper you two can talk. She has dressage after dinner, so you two really couldn't talk then."

I nodded. "That is very true." I then had a small smile on my face. "Actually, I was going to go watch her this afternoon. Madame Herne said she was ready to showcase her performance. Would you like to join me?"

She smiled again; I love that smile. "If it is the wish of you, then I would love to."

I chuckled softly. "It's a date then."

She too laughed softly. "I guess it is. I will meet you after dinner."

I nodded and we went our separate ways.


	4. A Peculiar Performance

POV- Vienna

"Alright Miss Vienna, from A to E, I would like to see you have the shoulder in before transitioning into an extended sitting trot to M."

I followed Madame Herne's instructions. Rococo obeyed me perfectly. I smiled; so did Madame.

"Perfect. See? Let the movements flow through you to the horse, and your performance will be flawless."

"I see now, Madame."

Madame Herne smiled at me as I finished out my performance with the levade that is always difficult to hit. "Excellent! Excellent!"

I halted Rococo in front of her. "Is is ready to perform yet?"

"I think it is. Do you think so?"

I nodded.

"Well, if it is ready to perform, then may we see it?"

I looked over to the side of the arena and got tense. There stood my father and mother; Father's arm was around Mother's waist. For some reason, I was angered by the gesture. I really wanted to tell them to go away, him specifically. However, it seemed that Madame Herne liked his idea.

"Yes Master Edelstein, I think that is a perfect idea. Miss Vienna needs to understand how to perform with an audience." I wanted to kill her when she said it and wished that my death glare would really bring on death. Father and Mother stood under the shade of a nearby oak tree to watch me. Madame Herne looked at me. "Please enter and begin your performance Miss Vienna."

I sighed, left the arena and came back in to perform. As I rode, the thought of knowing that my father was watching distracted me. I could tell I made mistakes with counting and transitions a few times when Madame Herne gave me her "disappointment glare." I ignored it. At least I hit the levade at the end, that should keep her quiet. Once Rococo was on his feet, Mother and Father began applauding. I had no choice but to bow to them. At least they were pleased with my performance. Madame Herne faked a smile and clapped too, even though I knew she was going to have my head later. I dismounted from Rococo.

"Vienna, that was wonderful," Father commented.

"Thank you." I replied in my monotone. Father then turned to say something to Mother. I took this opportunity to leave the arena and go back into the stables as fast as I could.

POV- Austria

I looked back up to say something else to Vienna, but she was already gone. I was a little confused by her leaving. I then saw Madame Herne walk up to me. "Master Edelstein, may I have a private word with you?"

I nodded. "Yes, Madame." Hungary took this as a cue to leave; she went back into the house. I walked a little ways with Madame Herne until we stood near the entrance to the stables. She then stopped and looked at me. "Are things alright between you and your daughter?"

I was surprised by her question. "Yes, at least I think so."

"Well, I was just wondering because before you and Hungary arrived, her performance was absolutely flawless. When you two watched her, she made numerous mistakes on moves that I know she had memorized. I had noticed her look at you with a strange expression before she performed. If you ask me, I really think she might be angry at you for something."

"I don't understand why she would be. Nothing has happened between us."

"I suggest possibly talking to her to get to the source of her behavior. What she did is not like her at all, and as her father, you would know that."

"It is not like her. I already plan to talk to her tonight because she displayed some peculiar behavior this morning as well."

"Please do, Master Edelstein. It would benefit both her and you."

I nodded. "It would." With that, Madame Herne went back into the barn. I turned and went back to the house, thinking about what we had just said.


	5. Boiling Point

POV- Vienna

I quickly got to my room after untacking Rococo, grooming him, and putting him back in his stall with hay and oats. I flung myself onto the bed and sighed deeply. I hated that my father had to be there to watch me. I also hated that he and Madame Herne had to talk about me "without me knowing." That's right, I heard them. I was taking Rococo's saddle and bridle to the tack room, which is near the door, so that's how I heard them. I sighed again and turned onto my back to look up at the ceiling.

"I am sick of this crap. I am tired of being a secret. I hate this."

I then heard Mother call me to come down to eat. 'I don't see why she does that; she never eats with us.' I thought as I got up, threw my riding coat on the bed, and went downstairs.

POV- Austria

I was already downstairs in the dining room when Vienna came down. I smiled at her. "Good evening Vienna."

She stared at me with a stare of what seemed like irritation. I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow at her behavior, but I decided not to comment. She quickly pulled out her chair and sat down, knowing that normally I would do that (duty as a gentleman.) I too pulled out my chair and sat down. We both began eating in silence. After a moment, I paused not only to spread some butter on my bread, but to also try to make some conversation with her.

"You did wonderful on your routine today Vienna."

"Thanks." This was in her monotone. I took this as an appropriate time to discuss with her what Madame Herne and I were talking about. I kept my focus on what I was doing.

"So, Madame Herne told me your performance was flawless before your mother and I showed up to watch. When we watched, you made a few mistakes."

She dropped her eyes to her plate. "So what? It was a few mistakes. Big deal."

"They were mistakes on moves you had perfectly memorized."

"So? Is it a crime to make mistakes?" Her eyes were on me this time. My eyes looked to hers.

"No, I never said that. I said-"

"I know what you said because I also overheard you talking to Madame Herne about me."

I was silent by this. "So you did."

"Yes I did, and I do not appreciate people talking about me behind my back."

"Vienna, she was concerned that you were angry at me for something."

"Maybe she was damn right."

"Vienna." I looked at her in surprise. I had never heard her use foul language. She stood up and glared at me.

"Bet you didn't like me saying damn, did you? Yeah, you didn't. That is nothing compared to how I feel about being kept a secret from the world."

I stood up too. "Vienna, I have my reasons for keeping you secret."

"Yeah, like what? Don't want people ashamed of one of the most powerful countries because he had an illegitimate child? Don't want your reputation **stained **by my existence? Huh? Is that it?!"

"No Vienna. None of those things are the reason."

"Then what?! What is your fucking reason for keeping me secret?!"

"Vienna!"

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL IS IT?! HUH?! LET ME GUESS, CARE MORE FOR YOUR FUCKING PIANO THAN FOR YOUR OWN CHILD AND YOUR OWN WIFE?! I'M SURPRISED MOTHER IS ALLOWED TO **BE** KNOWN OF HER EXISTENCE FOR ALL YOU CARE YOU DAMN PANSY ASS!"

The remarks she gave me finally pushed me off of the edge. I did something I had never done to her; I backhanded her across the face. "You shut up Vienna!"

Vienna reached her hand up to touch where I had hit her. My eyes widened as I realized that a red mark the size and shape of the back of my hand had formed on her cheek. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I regretted what I had done. "Vienna, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. My temper came over me."

She went from having an expression of shock to one of rage. She brought her hand down and said in a growl type voice, "Sorry won't cut it, maestro." She then tackled me down and clamped her hands around my throat.

POV- Hungary

I was cleaning up from where I made dinner when I heard a crash in the dining room, having no idea that an argument had taken place. At first, I thought it was simply someone had dropped something on the floor or knocked a chair down, so I ignored it. Next, I heard choking, so I thought one of them was choking on a piece of food. I knew both of them could do the Heimlich maneuver, so I thought they would be alright. The next thing I heard was the thing that sent me in there.

"Elizaveta!"

I recognized Roderich's voice, and it sounded choked and somewhat panicked. I quickly put wet dishes on the rack to dry before making my way into the dining room. The next thing scared me.

"Elizave-!" The rest had been choked off.

I got in there and couldn't help but scream at the sight. Vienna was on top of Roderich with her hands tight around his neck. He had his hands on her shoulders and was trying to push her off, but he was slowly losing. His whole body stiffened in an attempt to get air in; his skin was even getting bluish in color. I had to get her off of him before he choked to death. I did the one thing I could.

"Vienna!" I ran to her, grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her off of him.

She looked up at me, and shock went through her face. She immediately stood up, but by then Roderich had already passed out and was limp. I knelt at his side. I was shocked to see handprints around his neck that were bluish in color. Two spots on both sides of his windpipe were purple from where Vienna had pressed down with the heels of her hands. I patted his face. "Roderich, Roderich, can you hear me?"

Nothing.

"Roderich, please. Please be alive. Be okay."

I looked up to Vienna. She had tears in her eyes. Suddenly, she raced out of the room and upstairs. I looked back down at Austria and cried, hoping he was still alive.

POV- Vienna

I ran into my room and slammed the door shut. I fell to the floor in tears. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I may have just strangled my father to death. I hugged my knees to my chest and cried. "Why? Why did I have to do that? Why couldn't I just keep control of my temper? Father may be dead, and I would be to blame!"

I then looked up, knowing what I had to do. I got up, ran into my closet, and grabbed a single bag. I pulled out some clothes and shoved them in the bag. I also threw in some money, a silver hairbrush that Mother gave me, and a gold locket that Father gave me a long time ago. I looked long and hard at the locket and held it close to my chest.

"Father, I'm sorry. Please don't be dead. I love you."

With that, I put the locket on, opened my window, and jumped out.


	6. Condensation After A Boil

POV- Vienna

I had taken Rococo from his stall, tacked him quickly, and rode off into the night. I tried to focus on other things so as not to cry. I focused on the sound of Rococo's hooves on the dirt road, the feeling of his muscles moving under me as he galloped, the sound of him snorted, and the scent of his body wafting up to me. However, these could not distract me from the thoughts of what had just occurred. Father backhanding me…

"_You shut up Vienna!"_

My rage going through my blood…the crash of both Father and I hitting the floor…

The way his neck felt in my hands…

Choking….

"_Elizaveta!"_ His cry for help…

I pressed the heels of my hands deeper in his throat…overcome with anger…

"_Elizavet-" _I stopped him before he could cry Mother's name again. _'You don't deserve her help.'_

Mother's scream…

"_Vienna!"_

Mother's scream had to be the thing that shocked me clear to the marrow. Her crying over Father made me feel worse.

"I may have killed Father." I whispered to myself in the dark. This time, the tears fell again. I didn't have the energy to hide my cries.

POV- Austria

I woke up with a moan, my feet propped on two pillows, and a wet rag around my throat. Elizabeta was kneeling next to me. She smiled as I came to. "Hey Roderich. Can you hear me?"

I nodded, turned my head, and coughed. "I can."

She placed a finger on my lips. "Shush now, rest."

I looked at her. "What happened?"

"Do you not remember? Vienna was strangling you."

The events of earlier came to me. I quickly sat up and nearly passed out. Elizabeta helped me back onto my back. "No no, Roderich. Stay down."

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Two hours."

I sighed and coughed again. "Where is Vienna?"

She was silent.

"Elizaveta?"

She bowed her head. "I don't know. She is gone."

"What?!" I sat up again and stayed as my head swam.

"I don't know where she is. I think she ran away." Tears were at her eyes. My eyes widened. "No."

"Yes Roderich."

I then got worried. Where is Vienna? Where is my little girl out in the huge world? I laid back down in silence.


	7. Never Scare A Sleeping Italian

POV- Vienna

I rode all the next day without stopping. It was only when the sun had set and darkness was closing in did I finally slow down to a walk. I patted Rococo's neck, grateful that he had enough heart to deal with me in my time of despair. "You are a good boy, Rococo. I love you, and I'm sorry I made you run so hard."

He snorted in response.

I then got off and lead him at a walk so he could rest a little bit after the long night and day of galloping nonstop. I felt bad for making him run so much, it was my fault. I looked at my surroundings as we walked. We were walking in a forest clearing down a path; this path brought out my curiosity. The only way there would be a path in the middle of the woods is if something or someone put it there. I then saw off to the right a small glow. I halted Rococo and looked through the tree branches. Sure enough, there was a fire. Around that fire lay two people. I decided to investigate this. I tied Rococo to a tree branch, kissed his muzzle, and carefully climbed down the small hill that overlooked the camp ground.

When I got down, I froze. I saw a silhouette man standing. He must have been facing away from the fire because he never noticed me. From his stance, he looked like he was keeping watch. I then focused my attention on the two sleeping next to the fire. In front of me was a pale man with short black hair. On his hip, he had a sword sheath; I silently wished I had brought a weapon with me. All I had was my fists, feet, and horse. I then looked to the person farthest from me on the other side of the fire. He looked somewhat familiar. He had short red hair with a curl sticking up on the left side. He was smiling and talking in his sleep, whispering, "Pasta….ah…..pasta…..vee…"

Just from that, I recognized him as Feliciano, the maid that used to work for my father. I smiled. We used to play together as children. Not thinking about any consequences the action could have given me, I approached Italy.

POV- Japan

I woke up, having an uneasy feeling that I was being watched. I opened my eyes and froze. There, I saw a young woman approaching Feliciano. I put a hand on my sword in case battle was to be ensued, but then I looked at her. She looked to be about sixteen to seventeen years old. She had long dark hair and pale skin. From the way she dressed, I guessed she was probably Austrian. I watched her as she crawled toward Italy. She knelt next to him and tapped his shoulder. She whispered, "Feli, Feli, it's me, Vienna."

Italy rolled onto his side facing Vienna before waking and looking up at her. He suddenly sat up, screaming, "Germany! Japan! Help me! Stranger! Stranger!"

I calmly stood while Ludwig ran over. "Italy, what is going on?!"

The young woman stood quickly at the sight of Ludwig; his size probably scared her. She then got into a stance like she was about to fight with a threatening look on her face. "If you want a fight, I'll give you a fight. I may not have any weapons, but I know how to kick ass."

I looked to him to see his response. He relaxed and said, "I will not fight you."

I too said, "As not I."

She relaxed. Feliciano suddenly stood up and looked at her. "You called me Feli."

The young woman smiled. "Do you remember me, Feliciano? Vienna?"

He suddenly grinned really big and hugged her close. "Of course I remember you!" He looked to Germany and I while hugging her. "Germany, Japan, this is Vienna. She played with me when I worked for Master Austria."

Ludwig appeared to have taken interest in what was said, for he looked to Vienna and asked simply, "Are you of any relation to Austria?"

"I am, sir. He is my father."

POV- Germany

I was surprised by her response. I never knew that Roderich had any other children after Marie, but of course there is Hungary…

"You said your name was…?"

"Vienna. And you must be Germany."

I nodded. "That is correct. Now, Miss Vienna, may I ask why you are out in the woods in the middle of the night? You know, it is dangerous for a young lady to be out here all alone."

"But I am not alone. I brought my horse with me."

"I meant-"

"I know what you meant. You are starting to sound a bit like my father."

Her to-the-point comment startled me a little. I had never met a young lady that would say such a thing with such a bite.

Of course, I never knew too many young ladies except for a few Germans, so what would I know?

"Miss Vienna, is there a reason why you are out here with your horse in the middle of the night?"

"I ran away from home."

"Why?"

She suddenly looked down and had the face like she was about to cry. "I-I don't want to talk about it."

I nodded. "That is fine."

"Are you running to a specific place?" Honda asked her.

She shook her head. "Not really…" She looked reluctant to have admitted that.

"Why don't you stay with us until you get your bearings and know where you are headed?"

She smiled and said, "I would love to. Thank you."

For the rest of the evening, she laid down and slept where I would normally sleep.


	8. Signs of an Austrian Depression

POV- Hungary

After Austria learned of Vienna's disappearance, he changed…in a not-so-good way.

It all began with a bottle of wine.

Normally, Roderich rarely drinks wine except for the occasional toast at a very good concert or at a wedding every now and then. Sometimes he may have a glass with him when he is concentrating hard on music, but only the glass of wine.

When I looked in to check on him, he had a whole bottle and a glass.

It surprised me to see the bottle on the piano as he played. It also surprised me to see his and the room's appearance. His hair and clothing were disheveled, his jacket was through haphazardly on the floor, and papers were strewn throughout the room. I cautiously walked up to him, careful not to disturb his playing. I wanted to see his face. When I did look at it, I was shocked.

His normally violet eyes were bloodshot, and evidence of tears showed on his pale cheeks. As concentrated as he was on his music, I could see that his hands were shaking slightly. He suddenly stopped what he was doing. I backed up, a little worried about his reaction (the bottle of wine was half empty already, which posed as a great concern to me.) He looked at me backing up and stood.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Um, uh, nothing Austria-san. Just leaving."

"Why were you in here in the first place?"

"Um…" I saw a couple of dishes on the table near the door and picked them up. "I was just getting the dirty dishes from here."

"You never knew they were in here. Get out."

"I'm going."

"NOW!"

I left as soon as I could, shocked by his behavior. I ran into the kitchen and threw the dishes into the sink, breathing heavily with fear. He had never acted like that, never to anyone he knew, and especially not to me (or Vienna if she was here.) Out of shock, I sat with my knees hugged to my chest and started crying, not sure what to do about him. Well, all I could also think about was he better sober up before tonight's concert. I then brought my head up.

The concert. That might be what is also bothering him.

Tonight's concert was going to be where he and Vienna were going to perform the Rose Garden duet for the first time, and now he will not be able to because Vienna had gone missing. I now understood the wine.

He drinks more wine when anything involving music bothers him.

I just didn't know it bothered him _this _much.

I sighed. "Roderich….I'm sorry that tonight has been ruined for you." I whispered to myself. "Hopefully, it won't affect you too much. You have to play piano and violin."

I was wrong. It affected him more than I thought it would. It had affected him to the point where he did something no one would have expected.

That night, I went to his concert to listen to him play. Even if we are not married anymore, I still enjoy going to his concerts to listen to him play (I also enjoy hearing Vienna when she plays.) I sat near the front and looked on stage. That's when I saw Roderich walk on stage and whisper to the conductor. The conductor looked surprised. I caught bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Why?…..have been looking forward to this…."

"….sorry….she is…..will feel better soon…."

"It's okay."

Roderich nodded to the conductor and left the stage. I knew they had been talking about the Rose Garden duet. He has used the most simple excuse so as not to say that she had gone missing.

He claimed she was sick.

I sighed. "Please be alright for the evening." I whispered to myself.

The evening had begun wonderfully. Roderich was playing on the piano, and he looked like he had gotten himself back together. He looked neat and tidy, as he normally was, and he appeared to be focused on his music. However, I started to notice that his eyes got a little watery. I assumed that a bit of dust had somehow gotten into his eyes. I sighed to myself. 'Please be dust.' I thought to myself.

After the concert went on for twenty more minutes, it was time for an intermission. Roderich left the stage with haste, which concerned me a little bit. Apparently, it had concerned others as well because I noticed one of the cellists and one of the trombonists follow him instead of following the rest of the woodwinds, brass, and strings. I was tempted to follow them as well, but I refrained from doing so. I stayed in my seat and silently prayed that he was okay. Only three minutes later, I saw the cellist and the trombonist return on stage. Both had looks of surprise and worry on their faces. They saw me, waved at me, and then left. I was concerned then. 'What happened?' I wondered.

I didn't have time to find out because the musicians returned on stage. This time, Roderich had his violin and sat with the other violinists. The conductor came back, bowed, turned to his musicians once all were ready, and raised his baton. I smiled as I heard the music start again. He looked a little better, and his eyes were not watering. 'Must have been dust.' I thought.

However, things started to change after that.

If Roderich ever made a mistake while playing (which rarely occurred,) then he would only show it by intensifying his eyes slightly so it would be something no one would notice. I knew that it was something he did, and I grew concerned when I noticed his eyes intensifying more than normal. I also noticed the violinist to his right and the cellist to his left give him side glances. They must have noticed his mistakes too. His eyes had begun getting watery again.

All of a sudden, he stopped playing and stood up.

The conductor cut off short, causing a horrid sound to ripple through the band. All looked to him. A wave of gasps went through the audience, including myself. This was definitely not like Austria at all. He then said to the conductor, "I am sorry, but I am no longer able to play for the rest of the evening." He took his violin and his music and left the stage. I then stood, left out of the back, and went to where his private room was. He had just opened the door when I appeared. He looked at me with teary eyes. "I'm sorry." he whispered as he went into his room and closed and locked the door behind him. I heard him crying.


	9. A GermanViennan Agreement

POV- Vienna

For the next few days, things were pretty good, being with Germany, Japan, and Italy. I got to learn some things from them too. From Germany, I learned how to use grenades, learned hand-to-hand combat, and even learned military techniques used in both world wars. From Japan, I learned how to do kendo and different forms of Japanese martial arts. To humor Italy, I also learned how to make a surrender flag. Apparently, this also humored Japan and Germany because I heard them snickering behind my back while I was making a flag with Italy. I turned and stuck my tongue at them.

"Hey now, Feliciano is my friend. Don't laugh at him."

"We are not laughing at him, Miss Vienna." Japan said in his polite tone.

"I hear you both snickering. Leave us be to our flag production." The two nodded and left us to our flag making. I spent the rest of the afternoon making enough flags so that all of Europe could have many.

Later that night, while eating a meal of pasta, potatoes, and miso soup, Germany noticed something while reading the paper.

"Odd. Apparently, the country of Austria is going through a depression."

Japan looked up from his meal. So did Italy. "What is wrong with Master Austria, huh?" Italy asked.

"I don't know Italy." Germany replied. I swallowed my mouthful of potatoes. "Is there any more information on this depression, Ludwig?"

He read a little more before nodding. "It started with a concert Austria was performing in. He was acting strange during the first half and the intermission. During the second half, he suddenly got up and left the stage. Ever since, he has gone into a depression, and it has affected his nation too. I wonder what is going on with him."

I put my fork down. 'Is Father really going into a depression?' I thought, 'I have to find out.'

"Germany?"

"Yes Vienna?"

"You were once friends with my father, right?"

"Yes, I once was. We barely talk now." 

"Do you think that there is any chance that you could be able to go and talk to him, to see what is going on? This sort of behavior I just heard you speak about is not something my father would normally do."

Germany nodded in agreement to my statement. However, Japan had a comment. "Vienna-kun, isn't it possible that your father is probably depressed because he is worried about you?"

I shook my head. "Impossible. He has never cared about me since the day I was born. Why would he suddenly care about me now?"

Japan stayed silent after my remark.

Germany looked at me. "I promise you, Vienna, I will go and talk to your father."

"How soon will you do so?"

"Does tomorrow sound good?"

"Yes." 

"Tomorrow then."


	10. An AustroGerman Discussion

**(Sorry for the wait! I've not had time to update, and now I do! Here we go!)**

POV- Germany

The next morning, I did what Miss Vienna asked me to; I went to Austria's place to visit him and see if he was alright and figure out why his country was in a depression. Going back to his house brought back memories of the war and patched underpants.

I really did not want to remember that.

Anyway, I soon got to Austria's mansion and knocked on the door. Hungary answered it. Being a gentleman, I bowed to her. "Guten tag, Miss Hungary."

She curtsied to me. "Hello Germany."

"Is Master Austria available?"

She paused for a second. I raised my eyebrow. "Is everything alright, Miss Hungary?"

"Yes, all is well. It's just, Austria may not be up for visitors today. He has not been very well recently."

"Is it because of the depression?"

"Sort of." I got suspicious from there. I then looked behind her and saw Austria come out of a room that I assumed was his piano room. He looked to the door. "Hungary, do we have a visitor?"

"Yes, Master Austria. It is Master Germany. Are you feeling well enough to have visitors today?"

I noticed him brush off both coat sleeves before he nodded. "Yes, allow him to come in. Also, bring us some refreshment please."

I shook my head. "No thank you, I am not meaning to stay long. I only wanted to have a word with you, Roderich."

He nodded. "Come in, and we will go into the study." I entered, but I was also concerned. Austria normally has any meeting in his piano room. Why was he having it in his study? As we walked, I looked at him. His hair and clothing were in a disheveled mess. Also, he had started to grow a stubble on his chin. This worried me.

"Have you been alright, Austria?"

He looked at me. "I've been okay." I knew he was lying. We got into the study and closed the door. I looked at him. "What has been going on Austria? Your country in a depression? It has been years since something like this have occurred."

"I know. It has been long."

"Well, what is it? What is the cause of this depression?"

Austria looked at me. "You must promise not to tell any other country. I trust you enough to keep this a secret."

I nodded. "I promise that not a word of this will leave these doors."

He walked over to his desk, leaned on it, and began fiddling with a pen he found. "The reason that my country has been suffering is because I have been suffering. You see, I have lost someone close to me."

"What do you mean? Has someone died?"

"No, this someone is very well alive, or I hope she is."

"She? Who are you talking about?"

He looked up at me. "My daughter, Vienna."

I pretended to be surprised since I already knew of her. "You had a daughter? I thought you only had Marie."

"Well…"

"Let me guess, you and Hungary…"

He nodded. "We can end it at that."

"Please do. Anyway, what do you mean by losing your daughter?"

"Well, we had a fight a few weeks back, and she got upset and ran away."

"That was all? Words and she ran?"

"To be more specific, she also tried to choke me."

Something told me that that was something Vienna would have done, so I said nothing about that. "What was the fight about?"

Austria was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Well, she was angry with me."

"For?"

"For keeping her secret from the rest of the world."

"Why did you keep her secret?"

"I didn't want what happened to Marie to happen to Vienna. She is sixteen, Germany. Any moment now, some country could have their son ask for her hand, and then things would be well until something happens and the people of that nation kill my daughter even though she had nothing to do with it."

"Ah, so you still remember the French Revolution?"

Austria looked at me with an expression of blatancy. "Obviously I do, since _my _daughter was _murdered _by France's people." He sighed and fiddled with the pen again. "If only I didn't let that stupid Louis have her hand, although I only allowed it so France and I would have good ties, but he ended up having her to be killed." 

"From what I heard, she was becoming more French than Austrian. I really thought she was French."

Austria's expression suddenly looked like a smothered anger. "She was very much Austrian, Ludwig. It is because of stupid France's charm that she became more French."

I lifted my hands in defense. "Okay, okay, calm down now Roderich."

He sighed and put the pen down. "I am sorry. I am just worried for Vienna and haven't gotten a lot of sleep over it."

"If you are not careful, you could worry yourself sick."

"Hungary told me the same thing. It's just, I can't help but worry. Vienna is my little girl, and I don't want anything to happen to her."

I couldn't help but feel touched by what he said about her. "How about I help you find her?"

He looked at me with bright eyes. "Really, you will help me find her?"

"Yes, I will help you find her. All I need is a description of her."

He nodded. "Alright. Well, she is five feet and two inches tall. She is slim in body frame. She has long dark brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and a mole on the left side of her mouth like mine."

I nodded as he described her. "Okay. Did she have anything with her when she left?"

"A change of clothes, some food, some money, two valuables, and her horse Rococo."

I nodded again. "What is her personality like? You never know, there could be a million girls that look like her."

"That is true. Well, she is a music lover, like me. She is a trombonist. She has the tomboy yet gentle nature of Hungary and the serious nature of me. She also has a temper."

"Like you?"

He smiled softly. "Yes, like me."

I nodded. "Okay. I will let you know if I find her or find out anything about her."

"Thank you so much, Germany. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You are welcome Austria, and it is no problem. I try to help my fellow countries when I can."

Austria smiled and opened the door. I left and without another word, left his house while our conversation rolled about in my head.


	11. A Phone Call Home

POV- Vienna

When Germany came back, I immediately asked him what he and my father had been talking about. Oddly, he said nothing when I first asked. It took me three more tries just to get a response out of him.

"I would suggest calling him. I think you would like to hear what he told me from his mouth instead of mine."

I shrugged, deciding it was worth a shot. He showed me to his office and left me alone to call home. I dialed the house and waited. My mother answered. "Hello?"

"Mother?"

"Vienna? Is this you?"

"Yes Mother, it is."

I then heard sniffling over the phone for a few moments before she replied, "Oh Vienna, -sniff- I am so glad to hear from you. Where have you been?"

"I have been with Germany, Japan, and Italy."

"Are you calling to speak to your father?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Because he wants to talk to you and he is standing behind me. He came in as soon as he heard me say your name."

"Okay." I waited as my mother handed the phone to my father.

"Vienna?"

"Yes Father?"

I heard him take a deep breath, which meant he was keeping himself together. I then felt bad, knowing he was working hard just to keep from crying in front of me. "Father, you can cry if you need to."

"I will not, even though I very much want to. Vienna, my dear child, where have you been?  
And why did you run away?"

I sighed because now I felt tears coming to _my _eyes. I also took a deep breath to collect myself (like father, like daughter I suppose.) "Well, I have been with Ludwig, Honda, and Feliciano."

"Ah yes, Feliciano. I am glad you found him again. You two were such good friends."

"We still are, Father."

I heard him give a soft chuckle. "Of course, my little girl. What about my second question?"

I bit my lip before answering. Tears now were going down my cheeks slowly. "I was…afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Th-that you would be dead…or if not, furious at me."

He sighed deeply again. "My sweet girl, I am most certainly not dead. I was upset, but only because I knew I had made you upset by keeping you a secret."

Now I was really crying. I sat down on Germany's chair and cried.

POV- Austria

At this point, I heard my daughter crying on the phone. I was preventing myself from crying, but I felt close to it when I heard her. "Shh, shh, sweet child, what are you crying for?"

"Father, I am so sorry for what I did to you and how unfairly I have treated you," she said between sobs, "I know you probably won't forgive me for nearly killing you, Father."

My heart melted away at her words. "Vienna, you are wrong. I do forgive you. You did not nearly kill me, but you did make me pass out. Dear child, as much as you think I do not, I love you, very much. No matter what happens, I will always love my little girl."

Her sobs broke down into sniffles. "Really? You still love me?"

"Yes, young one."

"I love you too, Father."

I smiled. Tears of happiness now went down my face, but I still had one more question for her. "When will you return home?"

"I don't know for now. I had to sell Rococo to get some supplies, so I can't ride home. I could have Germany, Japan, and Italy help me."

"That is a good idea, but promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Do not ask help from France. At all. Understand?"

"I understand, but why not France? He's one of the Allies, and aren't the Allies good too?"

"Let's just say, I am not on good terms with France. Therefore, I do not trust him like I used to."

"Okay Father. I will not ask help from France."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Anyway, I must go and get some sleep. It is getting dark now."

"Okay, Vienna. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and sighed happily. I looked to Elizaveta, who was standing at the door. "Our little girl is going to come home."

A smile came across her face. "When? Do you know?"

I shook my head. "No, I do not know when, but I know she will." I looked out the window to the night sky overlooking the garden and smiled. 'My little girl will be coming home. My Vienna.'


	12. Nighttime Musings

POV- Vienna

That night, I lay in bed looking up to the ceiling. Italy and Germany were already asleep in the other room, and Japan had decided to go home and be back in a day or two. I could not sleep at all. I was thinking about the conversation I had with my father. I sighed. I knew that right now, my father would probably be crying after hearing from me. He would normally do that. If something was making him want to cry, he would first get through the situation. Afterward, he would go somewhere where he could be alone (the piano room mostly,) and finally cry. I bit my lip and turned on my side, knowing I had hurt my father more than just simply choking him. Tears went down my cheeks slowly as I closed my eyes and tried to get to sleep.

"I am sorry Father….sorry…" 

POV- Hungary

I went to the piano room, knowing Roderich would be in there. I knocked on the door. "Roderich? Are you in there?"

"Yes. You may enter."

I opened the door and went in. He was sitting at his piano in silence, brushing his fingers across the ivory and obsidian keys. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Roderich, you need to get some sleep. Staying up at all hours is not good for your health."

He turned his head to me, smiled softly, and kissed my cheek. "Thank you for being concerned about me Elizaveta, but I am alright."

"You are not. I can still see tear stains on your face." 

He turned his head back to his piano and frowned in thought, playing a few arpeggios. "Do you not want to be alone tonight?" I asked.

"How did you know?"

"I know you well, Roderich." I kissed his cheek. He smiled softly again. "You will not sleep alone tonight if you do not want to."

"Please?"

I nodded. "You go prepare for bed, and so will I."

He nodded and stood up. We both left the piano room and went our separate ways to get ready for bed. After about ten minutes, I walked to his room wearing a simple knee length white nightgown. I knocked on his door.

"You may enter."

I then entered. I saw him standing at the window looking over part of the garden and the stables. I knew he thought it was warm because all he had on was a pair of pajama pants (he would wear a shirt when it was not warm.) I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He jumped a little before turning and seeing me. "Did I frighten you?" I asked.

He smiled. "Just a little bit."

I laughed softly. We both then turned and got in the bed. I smiled and removed his glasses. "Do you normally sleep with your glasses on?"

He laughed softly. "I sometimes forget to take them off."

"You don't want to mess them up, Roderich."

"I know." 

I smiled. "You remember the last time we slept in a bed together?"

He nodded. "A few weeks later, we learned we had Vienna."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Wow. Sixteen years have flown by so fast."

"They really have."

I rested my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. "Are you looking forward to her coming home Roderich?"

"I am. Are you?"

"Yes, of course."

He smiled and rested his head on mine. Somehow, I felt safe just being near him like this…like we used to. I looked up at him and kissed him. He kissed me back. "I love you Elizaveta."

"I love you too." I knew there was more on his mind. He never likes being alone when he does. "What are you thinking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you well enough to know that you never like being alone when you have stuff on your mind."

"Then you are right. I was thinking about something."

"What?"

"When I talked to Ludwig today, he claimed he didn't know Vienna and her whereabouts. When I talked to Vienna, she said she had been with him as well as Feliciano and Honda."

"Feliciano? Aw! He is such a precious boy. I am glad she is with him."

"I was glad of it too, but what I want to know is why Ludwig lied about where she was when she was obviously with him."

"I'm not sure why. Do you think Vienna knows why?"

"I don't think so. If he had had her call me, then that means that he either wanted her to hear from me or he did not want her to know that he said he didn't know where she was."

I nodded as I contemplated this. "That is true."

"I really think he didn't want her to know that he said that."

"Why do you think so?"

"I'm not sure."

I smiled and patted his chest. "Maybe you will know why in the morning. Get some sleep."

He nodded softly. I curled back up against his chest. "Good night Austria."

"Good night Hungary."


	13. Germany's Purpose

POV- Vienna

I woke up with a moan, having had a sleepless night. The words Father and I exchanged the previous night had roamed about in my head throughout the night, so sleep was impossible. I got up, quickly dressed, and went downstairs to eat. Right away, I could smell pasta. I smiled. When I entered the kitchen, I immediately saw Feliciano cooking. He looked to me and waved.

"Good morning Vienna! Vee!"

"Good morning Feli. Mmm. Whatever you are cooking smells delicious."

"It is fettuccini my friend!" he called as he stirred and whistled a tune.

"Would you like any assistance?" I asked, not wanting to be rude.

He grinned. "Vee! Yes! That would be so kind!"

I smiled, took the pot of water and pasta, and began to drain it while he prepared the alfredo sauce. After a little bit, Germany came down and rubbed his eyes. "Guten tag."

"Guten tag, Ludwig." I replied.

"Good morning Doitsu!" Italy called.

"Yes yes, good morning Italy."

As Germany started making coffee, I decided to ask him something that had been roaming in my head all night. "Germany."

"Yes Vienna?"

"I have a question for you." 

"Yes? What is it?"

"Come with me." I had him follow me out of the kitchen into the hall. I then looked at him. "Why did you lie to my father?"

He cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"You knew exactly where I was, and yet you told my father you did not."

"I honestly do not know what you are talking about."

I narrowed my eyes. "You do Germany. Don't you dare lie to me."

He shrugged. I was now getting irritated. I grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the wall, pressing hard. He looked at me with surprised blue eyes.

"I may be Austrian, but I am also Hungarian, so I can kick your ass if I need to, which I feel like I might do if you do not answer me."

He finally sighed and looked at me. "You would not like my answer."

I relaxed my eyes into curiosity. "What do you mean?"

What he did next shocked me. He suddenly grabbed my shoulders, turned so I was pressed to the wall, and kissed me hard. I shook my head and pressed against his shoulders, trying to break free. I stared at him with wide eyes once he finally stopped. "Germany, this is nothing like you. What is the meaning of this?"

"I told you you wouldn't like my answer. Your father would not either."

I realized what he meant. "You want me to be one with you."

He then nodded. I glared at him and kicked him in the crotch. Hard. "You bastard!"

He dropped to his knees, predictable. I ran down the hall, wanting to get away from him. 'And to think I thought he could have helped me get home. No! He wants me for his own!' I then ran out of his house and through the woods, forgetting everything I owned at the house. 'I don't need material items anyway.'

**(I know, it is not very good. I tried though, and I promise it will get better.)**


	14. Not All Vital Regions Are Easy To Claim

POV- Prussia

I was taking a walk through the woods, of course thinking about how awesome I am. I was already planning my next battle with that stupid aristocrat, Roderich. "He'll be easy to take down. He always is." I said to myself with a confident grin.

That is when I saw her running down the path.

At first, I had no idea who she was and what she was doing, so I was going to ignore her. However, I happened to notice something. She had _the mole_, just like the stupid aristo- I mean, Roderich. This, I had to encounter. "Hello there!" I called out, to get her attention. She stopped and looked at me. Her eyes widened at recognition.

"You are Gilbert, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, the most awesome country ever, of course. Anyway, how do you know me, although you have probably heard of me and my awesome victories?"

"I know of your so called 'awesome' victories. My father's vital regions were one of them."

My eyes lit up when I heard this. "Your father? You don't mean Roderich Edelstein, the stupid aristocrat Austria, do you?"

"Yes. I do mean the stupid, aristocrat Austria," she bluntly replied.

Now I was interested in this mystery girl. The daughter of Austria? Last thing I had ever known, he had fathered that stupid Marie girl, what did the French call her? Capet? Yes, I think that was it. "So, who may your mother be?" I asked.

"Elizaveta."

More shock. Hungary, I remember her. I had groped her when we were children, later finding out that she was a female. The guilt I felt was agonizing. It was such a sin to grope a female. Grope a male, I wouldn't give a damn. But to grope a female was awful! Anyway, I was interested in this. "Now, why are you running, um…uh…your name?"

"Vienna."

"Vienna, yes. Now, why are you running, hmm?"

"Trying to get home."

"Get home, eh?" I put my arm around her shoulder. "How about I help you get there?"

POV- Vienna

I was nervous about Prussia putting his arm around my shoulder, so I gently removed his arm and side-stepped once. "Um, no thank you. I can manage to get home by myself."

"No no. I insist. Let me help you." His arm went back around my shoulder and his other arm slowly went around my waist. This time, I backed off hard.

"No!" I shouted before punching him hard in the face and kicking him in the groin ever harder. He went down and I ran off again. What was with countries wanting me to be one with them? More than likely, Gilbert was going to claim my vital regions and make me one with him; Father and Mother had already warned me of him before. I sighed angrily, although a slight tremor could be heard in this sigh. This encounter frightened me, I will admit. I was very much not used to be wanted in the manner that Germany and Prussia had wanted me. I was used to not really be wanted for much except my talent with horses and music. I kept running, thinking that I could run off any other danger. I was wrong.

POV- France

It was a lovely day outside. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. The scene was practically orgasmic.

Hmm, orgasmic. I like that.

Anyway, I was strolling through the woods, on my way to get some more wine, when I saw a young lady running. I smiled. She was a beautiful creature. She was short and slim, pale, had dark hair. Oh my god, just delicious! I wanted to get my hands on her. She saw me and suddenly stopped with wide eyes. That's when I noticed the mole. It made me think of Roderich. Ah, Roderich. Such artwork he is! He makes excellent eye candy. And his musical ability! Ah! Also practically orgasmic. I looked to her.

"_Bonjour, mademoiselle! _What is such a pretty lady like you doing in woods like these?"

From the look on her face, she did not want to interact with me. I smiled, strolled over to her, and put my arm around her. She had such lovely curves. "Now, what is your name, you beautiful _fleur_?"

"Vienna." This was in a sharp tone. I ignored this.

"Ah, Vienna. Such a lovely name for a lovely lady. Now, where are you heading, my dear?"

"Home." Also sharp.

"And where would home be?"

"Not with you."

I laughed and twirled my rose around. "Ah, silly silly girl, what would make you think that I would do such a thing as take you to my home?" 'Although I would really love to. You would be absolutely perfect as a French nation.'

"Because you murdered my stepsister."

"Your stepsister? Now, who would this be?"

"Marie, under the married name Marie Antoinette."

"Marie the Capet? Ah, I remember her. She was such a beautiful lady, but a major bitch too. Couldn't have a baby for a long time, the stupid girl."

"Hey, don't you dare insult her!"

"You know, you are beginning to sound a lot like Austria, now that I think about it. Are you related to him, by any chance?"

She was silent.

POV- Vienna

I didn't like his question. Father had told me to not get any help from Francis, nor even speak to him. I simply narrowed my eyes at him. He gave me a hearty laugh and hugged me close. "So it is true, isn't it _mademoiselle_? You are related to Roderich. Hell, I bet you are his second daughter."

I tensed for a second at his hug and then pushed him away. "Get. Away. From. Me. NOW." I said in a firm tone.

"Come come, _mademoiselle_. Why don't you just forget about that silly Austria and be a French Nation?"

"Because I am Austrian and Hungarian!" I too kicked him in the groin and knocked him down. I started beating him in total fury. He started screaming.

"No! No! Please stop! HELP ME!"

"Oi! What is going on here?"

I looked up from beating up France to see a man with short blonde hair and thick eyebrows running towards us. I kept France's arms pinned to the ground. "And who are you?" I asked.

The man stopped running. "My name is Arthur Kirkland."

"Ah, it is you Britain! Thank goodness you are here! Save me Britain! Please!"

The man laughed at him. "Like I would ever help you, Francis. This is funny."

At this point, Francis began to cry. "Please stop!"

I looked at him. "Will you leave me alone?"

He nodded. I got up and waited for him to get up. He jumped up and ran down the road, screaming and crying.

POV- England

I looked to the young lady. "And what may your name be?" I asked.

"My name is Vienna Edelstein."

"Are you of any relation to Roderich Edelstein?"

"He is my father."

I was surprised. "He had another after the moronic Marie?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. I nodded awkwardly. Um, alright then. Anyway, may I interest you in a spot of tea while you tell me of how you ended up away from home? There is a café nearby with excellent tea."

She nodded and gave a small curtsy (though she was wearing breeches.) "Yes, I would love some tea. Thank you Arthur."

I then held out my arm in a gentleman gesture. She took my arm and allowed me to escort her to the café.


	15. Tea Time With UK and USA

POV- England

"So, you ran from your father because you thought that he was dead?"

"Correct."

"And if he was not, your second excuse was that you thought he would be angry with you."

"Also correct."

I sighed as I stirred my teaspoon around the tea. "Knowing Roderich, he wouldn't get mad that easily."

She looked at me. "Are you sure about that? He has been known to stomp on some heads every now and then and call people moronic imbeciles."

"That is true."

She sipped on her tea in silence. I sipped some Earl Grey and looked back to her. She looked back up at me. "So Arthur, would you be willing to help me get back home? I ran away on horseback, but I had to sell my horse to get supplies, so I no longer have a way back home." Before I could answer, there was a loud sound of a door being slammed open, the bell dinging, and an all-too-familiar voice.

"UK! Hi there!"

I sighed and turned my head. "What are you doing here Alfred?"

"Oh nothing. Just happened to be coming by when I saw you in here and-" He looked at Vienna. "Who are you"

"My name is Vienna," she replied simply.

"Vienna, huh? Sounds Austrian."

"That's because it is Austrian."

"Oh. That's cool. Anyway, what's up?" He drug a chair from another table to sit with us. I sighed irritably when he propped up his feet on the table. I politely pushed them off. "We are trying to think of a way to get Miss Edelstein home."

"Wait, Edelstein. Sounds familiar."

"You've met Roderich before, haven't you?"

"I think so. Isn't he the guy France keeps stalking and Prussia keeps calling a stupid aristocrat?"

"He is."

"I always thought he was fruity."

This caused Vienna to laugh. "America, I think you are thinking of Poland when it comes to being fruity."

He smiled. "That is true. Anyway, why are we helping her get home? Of course, being the hero I am, I will be glad to help out." He looked to me. "Brit, you can be my back-up."

I sighed. "We will deal with that later, Alfred. Right now, we must focus on helping Miss Edelstein."

"Please, just call me Vienna."

"Okay then."

"Hello, my question was not answered. Why are we helping her get home?"

"Long story, Alfred. To summarize what we have already discussed, she ran away from home and now needs help getting back."

"Oh. Okay, sounds easy enough."

"It's not as easy as you think it is. Austria is pretty far from here."

"Why not mail her?"

"She's not like that four year old that shipped herself to her nanny's house."

POV- Vienna

After Arthur's comment on the four year old girl, I had an idea. I smiled. "Actually, you may have just given me an idea, Arthur."

Both Arthur and Alfred looked at me in a strange way. I only kept smiling and began explaining my plan.


End file.
